Pride?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: James Steel is good at his job. He know he has done the right thing, ensuring a murderer is behind bars. So when someone tries to kill him on the steps of the Old Bailey is it due to his involvement in the case or is it revenge for a previous case? Can Natalie and the team find out what is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Law and Order UK. All copyright belongs to ITV and Dick King and KUDOS productions. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**_

_**Prologue**_

Rain battered the pavement outside the Old Bailey as James Steel looked through the window. He knew case could have gone better. He and Alesha had spent months making sure that the evidence they had and the case they had built against the woman currently below the courthouse, was watertight. Now she was going to prison for a long time and they had justice for the three children and their father that she had killed in cold blood. He was just disappointed in the way the defence had tried to destroy the witness, it wasn't fair for her to have to testify but she had agreed to. He ran a hand over his face as he thought of the teenager, no older than his own son standing in the dock. It wasn't fair but they did get the conviction they wanted.

"Penny for them."

"Alesha."

"You ok?" Alesha raised an eyebrow, knowing he was still brooding over the case.

"No." He sighed. "I will be."

She nodded as they headed towards the main doors, intent on getting some decent coffee on the way back to the CPS. He still felt dejected, knowing that whatever the outcome of the case there was little they could do to make things right. Three children and their father were still dead. He was barely listening to Alesha as they headed out onto the famous stone steps. The next thing he knew his head was connecting with concrete as people around them screamed. Shots ran out as he became aware that Alesha was trying to drag him out of harms way.

"James?"

"I." He shook his head gingerly as more shots ran out. The rain continued to batter the pavement as he tried to scramble to the edge of the line of parked cars just as Alesha fell quiet. She was slumped against the side of a parked BMW as he realised she was bleeding. "Alesha? Come on."

"I'm ok." She touched her hairline. "Who was that, James? Who just tried to kill us?"

xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 2

Alesha folded her arms across her chest as she stared at the scuffed floor of the hospital waiting room. She felt sick, knowing there was someone out there that had tried to shoot her and James. She touched her head, gingerly feeling the bump that was forming there.

"Lesh!"

She turned to see Matt jogging towards her with George a few steps behind her. She stepped towards as Matt reached her.

"Hi."

"You ok?" He held her shoulders, his eyes running over her. "Your head?"

"I hit it when i rugby tackled James. I'm ok. Honestly." She smiled slightly as George approached her.

"And James?"

"He was the target. I'm sure of it." She bit her lip. "The nurse took him in when we got here. I think he dislocated his shoulder."

George ran a hand over his face. "Why?"

"We were going to get a coffee before going back to the office. Joe and Sam had already gone. I." Alesha closed her eyes for a moment. The shock seemed to hit her as George nodded.

"Ronnie and Joe are at the court now." Matt sat down, tugging her hand so she sat beside him. "You're Ok and it sounds like James is going to be ok. Thank God." Alesha smiled slightly, resting her head on his shoulders as they prepared to wait.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Three gun shots." Joy pulled off her vinyl gloves as she walked towards the yellow police tape where Ronnie was stood with Natalie.

"Three?" Natalie shook her head . "It's a miracle neither of them were killed." Ronnie nodded.

"Seems like Alesha's quick thinking saved them." Joy looked over at the street as Joe jogged up to them. "Bit amateur for a professional hit."

Natalie nodded as the thought someone had wanted to kill her friends sunk in. She frowned as Joe bounced on his heels to keep warm.

"Perhaps that's the idea." Joe blew in his hands before rubbing his palms together to keep warm in the frigid winter air. Ronnie pulled his scarf closer to his neck. "Make it look like a drive by. None of the witnesses can give much detail."

"Any detail?" Natalie sighed. "Any at all?"

"All we have is two clerks of the court and one journalist say that they saw a small red car speed off west." He looked over at where the forensic officer was marking where the bullet had hit the wall outside the court. He looked away, knowing it was more luck than anything else that one of his friends was not on a slab in the mortuary. "I. Er."

"I know son." Ronnie tapped his shoulder. "Cmon, lets go interview the witnesses."

"Ok." Joe ran a hand over the stubble on his chin. Natalie nodded once before heading to where Joy was stood talking to another scientist. She felt sick to her stomach but knew as the most senior officer there she had to push all her feelings away. There would be time for that when the person who tried to kill her friends was behind bars. Ronnie looked over at her, knowing she would never let her feelings get in the way of her work but he had been with her when they had found out about the attack. He knew how badly she was affected by the news. He just hoped James and Alesha would be ok and they found out who it was that had fired the gun.

Xxxxxxx

"I'm fine." James pulled his shirt over his injured shoulder, glad that Alesha had called Bea to the hospital. The Irishwoman was not easily upset but she had come straight to the hospital.

"George and Alesha are in the waiting room."

"What? Why?"

"I imagine it's because Alesha is your friend. Not to mention that she has a head injury too. And George is your boss." She started to help fasten the buttons on his shirt, batting his hand away when he fumbled with one hand. "She's ok, Matt is with her."

James sighed in relief. "I'm going to have to give a statement to the police."

"You were shot at." Bea stared at her partner. "You could have been killed. I could be explaining to your sixteen year old son why you are not coming home! You." Her voice wavered as hell stood up.

"Hey."

He touched her chin, tilting her face so she had to look at him. "I. God knows I've wanted to kill you more than once."

He smiled. "Bea. I'm ok. Right now my shoulder is throbbing like you would not believe. I am high as a kite on whatever painkillers the doctor gave me. But I'll live."

She nodded once before stepping away. "You better had. Or I'll kill you." James smiles as he let her lead him away from the treatment room to where their friends were waiting for them.

Xxxxxxxxx

Angie picked up her mug of coffee as she thought about the case. James and Alesha had been prosecuting a woman who had murdered her family but that seemed to be unrelated to the case. She couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been a random attack. She sipped her coffee as the computer bleeped.

"Oh no." She set her mug down. "Oh my good God no."

"Ang?"

She looked up, realising that Natalie had returned to the office. "Guv."

"What is it?"

"I think James and Alesha were targeted. I think I know who. I just."

"What?"

"I might be wrong."

"Angela."

"Morrison is out of prison. He's out. Served half his sentence. It could be him. It could be revenge."

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge?

3

"Morris." Natalie felt her blood run cold as she thought of the drug dealer she had thought would be rotting in prison for the rest of his life. "I."

"James and Alesha were the lead prosecutors on his case." Angie watched as Natalie's face darkened. "He could be after revenge."

"I wouldn't be surprised. That man." She shook her head. "Let's just see what the Forensic guys say. I'll call Matt, see how James and Alesha's are." She headed back to her office unable to shake the feeling that if Morris really had wanted the crown prosecutors dead then the shots wouldn't have missed. She jumped as her mobile rang.

"Ronnie."

"Guv." His voice was deadly serious. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Just spoke to Matty." Ronnie spoke calmly as he walked towards the car. "He's ok. Alesha shaken up. Bit of a knock on the head but she'll be ok."

"Thank God. James?"

"Discharged home. One dislocated shoulder put back in and sore ribs but that's from Alesha rugby tackling him. That girl is tougher than she looks." Ronnie got in the car as Joe started the engine. "We on the way back."

"Good. Ok." She paused. "Be careful."

"Nat?"

"Just." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please just be careful."

"Ok." Ronnie ended the call, not sure why the tone of his fiancé's voice worried him. He put his phone away as Joe glanced over at him.

"Ron?"

"Dunno mate." Ronnie frowned. "We just need to be back at the nick."

Joe nodded as he pulled the car out into the main traffic.

Ccccccccccc

"Are you sure you should be leaving hospital?" George asked as James cradled his injured arm. He nodded once as the older man sighed.

"Alesha?"

"She's with Matthew. I sent them home. Before you ask, she's ok. Doctor said she's got a mild concussion. I've given her the rest of the day off. You should go home too."

"I told him that." Bea folded her arms staring James in the eye. "James! Someone took shots at you! You and Alesha could be dead! Matt could be sat explaining to Cameron and Alice why mummy isn't coming home tonight! I could be telling Andy that you were murdered! It's not just about you and your sodding heroics!"

The Irish woman stormed through the hospital waiting room as James called her name. George shook his head. His soft Scottish accent filling the air.

"James, my boy. She's right. You were targets."

"I guessed that much."

"Yes." George nodded. "But your deaths aren't just about you two. It's about Bea & Matt. The kids, your friends. Now, you don't touch this case. Natalie and the others get their suspect. Kate and Jacob run the case. Don't even consider arguing."

"Ok." James was suddenly more exhausted than he had felt in years. George raised an eyebrow. If James wasn't arguing about running a case there was a very real chance he understood how serious the threat to his life actually was.

Xxxxxx

Kate walked into the CPS office with her phone wedged against her ear. Jake was already going through files as she ended the call.

"That was Angie."

"And?"

"Said they are looking for some Morris bloke. Major grudge against James, Nat and Alesha. Apparently the bloke has been released early on good behaviour."

"Fantastic." Jake paused, leaning back on his chair.

"It was a warning. Both Nat and George have had death threats recently too but didn't worry about them." Kate continued. "Angie is worried. And that's not like her."

Xxxxxxxc


	4. Chapter 4

Fear

Natalie folded her arms as she looked at the white board. They had very little evidence on the shooting but she knew they had to find the shooter soon, before James and Alesha were really hurt.

"Guv."

She turned to see Ronnie watching her. Both knew the danger Morris posed to them. The man was a psychopath and had no fear of law and order. She sighed.

"I don't think I can run this case. It's too close to home." She watched him frown. "I've been friends with James for years. Before this unit was even thought of. And I'm godmother to Alesha's babies."

"True. Let Sam take the lead. He weren't ere when Morris kicked off."

"Ron. I." She ran a hand over her face. He was at her side in a second. "Sorry."

He pulled her into his arms as he realised how shaken up she really was. Natalie was not the type of woman who was easily scared but Morris had almost destroyed the team - leaving her for dead. Now it seemed he was going after those responsible for putting him in prison. He sighed as he held her, knowing he was just as terrified as she was.

Xxxxxx

"Why now?" Alesha stepped into the kitchen as Cameron and Alice settled on the sofa watching Peppa Pig. She sighed heavily knowing that the television wasn't going to keep the children happy for long. Matt turned to hand her a mug of coffee.

"Who knows? Joe and Ronnie are going to the lab, chase up forensics."

"I really thought James was dead."

"Hey." Matt stepped towards her, taking the mug from her he place it on the table next to her. Alesha's looked up, eyes filled with tears. "Don't. He's ok, you're ok." She nodded as he pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest as his lips kissed her hair. "We will find out who's behind this and they will go to prison. It will be ok. It will."

Xxxxx

Jake sat at his desk reading the paper files left there from the night before. He was already tired, having been awake most of the night with Charlotte. The three year old girl had been suffering nightmare after nightmare and he had to admit it broke his heart. Pushing the tiredness away he continued reading the files knowing there had to be something on the newly released convict that could help them.

"I just spoke to Sam."

Jake looked up as Kate walked in.

"And?"

"The bullets that were dug out of the wall outside the Old Bailey match the ones Morris used before he went inside." She sat in the chair opposite him. He raised an eyebrow. "It's not that uncommon, is it? Bullets are bullets. Can't be that many varieties."

"You'd think. Ballistics are trying to work out what type of gun it came from. It's a nightmare. I know loads of people would want to shoot James but to actually." She shook her head. "Sometimes I hate this job."

"No you don't."

Kate raised her eyebrow slightly.

"I'm just fed up of the bad guys trying to kill us, that's all." She reached across the desk, picking up one of the photographs that had been in the file. She blood ran cold as stared at the image.

"Kate?" Jake watched as she seemed to retreat onto her own thoughts. "Kate?"

"I." She dragged her eyes up to his. "I know him. I defended him before I switched sides."

"Carl Bromfrield?"

She nodded.

"You think Morris is dangerous? This guy makes him look like a beginner."

Xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

So far away?

"Carl Bromfield." Angie handed the file to Natalie as she left her office.

"Thanks." Natalie froze, a memory hitting her like a tonne of bricks. For a moment she was unsure how long she had been staring at the paper file. Before Angie could ask her anything Natalie retreated into her office, unsure whether she was going to get through reading the paper file in her hands. She knew she had asked Angie to find it, knowing that Kate had recognised the man from the Morris file. Trying not to shake she headed to her desk, sitting quietly she willed herself to open the file.

"Ang?"

Angie looked up as Sam returned to the office. "Is the Guv ok?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. You weren't ere when Morris was causing problems." She sighed. "You just read the files. The Guv had been after him for years but it was Morris making a stupid mistake that got him caught. Half a million in drugs were in the back of the car. Ronnie and Matt worked the case. James and Alesha led the prosecution."

"Open and shut case." Sam paused.

"Nothing is that simple in this job." Angie sighed heavily. "It was a horrible time. Morris escaped. Went after the Guv and Ron. People died. It was awful."

Sam picked up his coffee mug before putting it back down again. "God."

"So, yeah. Its a bit close to home for all of us oldies. You, Jo, Jake and Kate were no where near the team when this happened. It also explains why e is the number one suspect for taking shots at James and Alesha."

"Yeah."

Angie looked at the desk for a moment. "And this Carl Bromfield makes Morris look like an angel. Rape, GBH, Assault, Robbery and Arson with Intent to Endanger life." She looked at Sam. "Reckon, he met up with Morris inside."

xxxxxxxxxxx

James sat on the sofa at home as his son handed him a handset for the latest computer game. He smiled slightly as Andy glared at him.

"Revision?"

"Taking a break." Andy nodded to the game. "You playing or not?"

"One handed?"

"Can't do any worse than you normally do." Andy smirked, reminding James of his mother.

"Cheeky." He took the handset. "Right, what is it?"

"Call of Duty."

"Oh great, guns." James paused. "You're too young for this."

"And you are too old to get shot at." Andy looked at his father. "You know what happened to Matt. I remember you and Alesha talking about it when I wasn't supposed to hear. I'm not stupid. I have the radio on when I'm studying. I heard the news."

"We were shot at." James paused as the teenager nodded. "The bullets didn't hit me or Alesha."

"Good." Andy paused, appraising his father. "But you both still got hurt and according to the news and the mood Mum is in there isn't anyone under arrest yet."

"That's right. But I am ok and the police will find them."

"Them." Andy scoffed. "How many people want to kill you?"

"Including your mother?"

"Don't joke, Dad. Just don't joke." Andy got up and turned the console off. "And, if you had any idea what was going on in the real world, you'd know the schools are closed and all year 11 and 13 have had exams cancelled. No GCSEs. No A-levels. Not this year. We get our mock grades and predicted grades. School is over."

"The pandemic."

"Yeah." Andy nodded. "You and Mum got emails from the school. Check it, if you don't believe me."

"Then why were you revising?" James knew he sounded like he was interrogating his son but he couldn't help it. "If the exams were cancelled."

"Only found out an hour ago." Bea walked into the living room. "School is cancelled."

"Can I ask you pair something?" Andy turned to face both parents. "No, I'm serious."

"Go on."

"I know what you both do for a living. Can you not get killed? Please? Can you please just realise that you have families and jobs and people that need you? What would we tell Granny is you died today? eh Dad?" Tears filled the teenager's eyes as James nodded before hugging his only child. He knew the boy was right.

"I'll do my best. OK."

Andy nodded, knowing that was the best answer he could get.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I dunno Matty." Ronnie put his phone back in his jacket pocket as Matt drove back towards the station. He had been unable to shake the feeling they were missing something since the shooting. He knew Matt had been shaken up, but then something after that had felt wrong.

"The Guv."

"If it is Morris. If."

"You don't think he would go after her?" Matt asked, his jaw clearly set in anger. "I mean."

"Didn't think e would be stupid enough to go after James your Alesha but there you go, son." Ronnie ran a hand over his face, exhausted and worried. "Don't like this Bromfield bloke being on the scene."

"He's got form for violence, especially against women."

"Scum, Matty boy. That man is scum. Me and Jimmy put him behind bars back in my drinking days." He barely spoke about his previous partner but Matt knew not to push it. Bent coppers were one thing, a murdering scumbag who happened to be a copper was another. It was a memory to be dredged up another day. "I don't like it. I really don't." He paused as his phone bleeped again. Sighing he pulled it out of his jacket pocket before answering it.

"Joe? Calm down. Ok." He listened as Matt carried on driving. "You serious? Ok. Yeah, ok. No problem. I'll tell Matt, we're on our way back in anyway. Yeah. See you in a bit" He put the phone away again as Matt glanced at him.

"That was our Joe. Seems Morris is dead. Found bludgeoned to death three streets away from the Old Bailey. He's headed there now with Sam."

"Bloody Hell." Matt slowed the car down.

"I know, son. I know. Look, drop me at the Nick and go see what you can find out ok? See if Joe and Sam need any elp."

"You want to talk to the Guv." Matt sighed.

"Yeah. I think I av to." Ronnie was dreading the conversation but he knew it had to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n is anyone reading this? Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Why?

Angie grabbed her coat and bag as Ronnie walked into the office. "You off?"

"Yeah. Justine's school rang. She's started being sick, I've got to go pick her up." Angie sighed, knowing that her young daughter was probably going to be off school with a tummy bug for a few days. Childcare was going to be a nightmare but she had decided to worry about that when she finally got her daughter home. She nodded to the inner office. "Guv has been in there for about an hour."

"Thanks Ang."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Hope little un is ok." He smiled as she headed out of the office. Angie sighed, she hoped so too.

Before he could talk himself out of it he pushed the office door open. "Guv?" He stepped into the office, pulling the blind down as he closed the door. The window blinds had already been lowered, a sure sign Natalie was not happy. He frowned when she didn't answer.

"Nat?" She looked up as he said her name. "You ok?"

"Why them?"

"Who?"

"Alesha and James. Why target them? I mean, yes we all make enemies in this job." She sniffed slightly. "And with Morris dead what happens now? I mean, we find this Carl Bromfield but are they still targets? None of this makes any sense." She rested her head back on the chair. "I mean, I could understand Morris coming after any of us. The man was a psychopath but this Bromfield? He's insane but not exactly known for going after police."

"You are really worried, aren't you? About James."

"Yeah." She looked up. "Do you ever wonder why we do this job? If it actually worth it?" She sighed as he reached across to her, taking her hand. "I mean, we work all the hours God sends. We have lost so much. I can't even visit my dad, what with him being inside and me responsible for putting a fair few of his inmates there. Your marriage, Matt was shot, everything Kate and Alesha went through. Now this. Is it really worth it?"

"Five years ago you'd not have asked me that."

Natalie nodded. "We weren't together then."

"No," He paused. "Wish we had been. I'm old, a dinosaur. Nearer 60 than I would like to be but its better than the alternative."

"You're 57."

"Feeling like I'm 75 at the moment."

"You're not ill? Ron."

He waved her hand away. "No, I'm ok. Just, I get where you are coming from. I really do."

She blinked back tears. "You thinking of retirement?"

"Nah. A bit. It would be nice. What would the kids do eh?"

"Sam could run this place. So could Matty. No problem." She sighed. "You not being a copper would be interesting" She smiled slightly.

"You're really worried about James?"

She nodded, looking at her hand covered by Ronnie's larger one. "Yeah."

"Morris is dead."

"But we don't know whoever killed him isn't going after James now. Or Alesha."

"Or you." Ronnie looked her in the eyes as her head snapped up. "You know Morris was dangerous. We don't know enough about this Bromfield to know if he is going to come after us. So, you know what I reckon?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow as he smiled slightly. "Go on."

"We pick 'im up."

"We don't have any evidence."

"No, but we don't know what has been found in Morris' post mortem yet. We keep an eye on James and our Alesha. You be careful for once in your life and we keep an open mind until we have the evidence. If there is any."

Natalie nodded. "God I'm old."

"Now your not."

"Ron."

"We know 'e bothered with Morris. That's enough for me and Matty to have a chat. No harm in having a chat with 'im." He got to his feet as they heard the lads arriving back in the outer office. "By the book."

"Of course." She sighed heavily as Ronnie hugged her tightly. "It will be ok, Nat. It will."

"How come you have so much faith?"

"Because I know my team and I know you." He kissed her gently as she closed her eyes. "C'mon, the lads will think we got lost."

"Or up to something in 'ere." She watched as he waved his eyebrows. "C'mon, lets see what they found." She opened the door. "Sam, give me some good news for crying out loud."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bea sat on the sofa next to James as she handed him a mug of tea. "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Andy seems more settled. He's skyping his friend from school. I left them to it." She sighed. "You know they cancelled EastEnders because of this virus? Can't film it apparently. What am I going to watch now?"

"You could just talk to me?"

"Not if I want to relax. I spend half my life arguing with you in a court room." She rested her head on his uninjured shoulder. "I am not stressing myself out after all that."

James smiled slightly. He knew she was teasing him, well he hoped she was but she did have a point. "Andy had a point."

"He's a bright young man. Sixteen next week. We can't pretend he doesn't see or know what is going on. He's not daft and he is worried about his Dad." Bea sighed. "And to be honest, so am I."

"Bea." She turned to look at him, gently resting a hand on his face. "Don't." His eyes closed as she ran her thumb along the stubble that had started there.

"Don't tell me there is nothing to worry about. You're CPS you make more enemies than I do coffees. You and Alesha put yourselves on the line every time you push for a conviction. Same as Jacob and Kate. Only thing is, they see that. You don't. If you do, you don't seem to care."

"Hey." He rested a hand over hers. "I care. I don't want to leave you or Andy. Not again."

"Then don't." The phone resting on the coffee table sprung to life. James sighed before reaching over to answer it. "Steel. Yes." He paused. "Ok, thanks for letting me know." He hung up.

"What?" Bea frowned.

"That was Henry. He just spoke to Natalie. Morris is dead. Found shot about two hours ago." He sighed as he flopped back on the sofa. "Execution style. Their looking for a Carl Bromfield. Morris is dead."

Bea closed her eyes, not sure if she should be relieved or not. She couldn't shake the feeling it was all far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

Not Over

Bea closed her eyes, knowing that her husband was not the sort of man to back away from a fight. She had met him in Law School years earlier and despite the highs and lows of their relationship they always seemed to get back together. She sighed as James gently kissed her forehead.

"It will be ok." James almost whispered.

Bea kept her eyes closed but raised her eyebrows. She had no idea if he was hoping to convince her or himself. "Your argument is flawed, Counsel."

"How?" His voice was heavy with exhaustion. She felt him sink into the sofa a little more. "Morris is dead, Natalie and the others know they are looking for Bromfield now. We will be ok. Unless?"

"Unless what?" Bea yawned.

"You're worried about our Andy."

"I am always worried about our boy. Look, he's an only child of two only children. Something happens to one of us then he has one less person he can rely on. He should be doing his GCSEs, he should be out being a teenager and getting into all the bother lads his age do."

"God I'm glad he isn't. He's a good boy." James smiled slightly. "He's going to be fine. We've been lucky with him. He's not a bad kid."

"Thank God." Bea sighed as she sat up. "Bromfield killed Morris."

"Yes." James nodded. "So it seems. He's certainly the number one suspect for Natalie and the team."

"So, just because Morris is dead you think that the anger is over? That someone like Bromfield isn't going to come after you? Are you serious? James?"

"I have never prosecuted Bromfield. You have never defended him. Have you?"

"Not to my recollection." Bea huffed. "But you need to stop. Just stop all this crap about not being scared."

"Bea."

"Because someone tried to kill you and Alesha. Someone took shots at you outside of the Old Bailey. You could have been been killed. Three kids could have lost a parent. Would Alice and Cameron even remember Alesha if she died that day? What would happen to Andy if you died? Have you thought about that?" Bea was on her feet as James stared at her.

"Bea."

"Well, have you?"

"BEA." James was on his feet as she continued pacing, the television forgotten in the corner of the room. He grabbed her arms to stop her moving. "Yes, from the time Alesha rugby tackled me to the floor. I forgot she played that in school." Bea huffed. "I know I could have been killed. I know what could have happened but I refuse to dwell on it. I trust the police to find out who is behind this and I trust Henry, Kate and Jake to take them to court and put them away. I am not, repeat NOT going to live in fear. Because if I do, then I can't do my job. And then they have won." Bea closed her eyes, trying not to cry as James pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxx

"Why me?" Sam mumbled under his breath as he tried not to show Joy exactly how sick he felt. The body on the table was covered with a clean white sheet on the metal gurney in the centre of the room. Joe smirked slightly as he stood at his side, equally uncomfortable that he was in the Autopsy room but relieved he wasn't the one that looked as if he was about to either faint or vomit.

"Because, you are the DI, mate."

"Yeah." Sam swallowed hard as Joy walked around the table to them.

"All these years and you still turn green when you see a dead body." Joy teased. "Have Ronnie and Nat taught you nothing?"

"Its not the body. Its the smell." Joe explained. "Anyway." He nodded towards the corpse.

"Tox screen preliminary result showed cocaine and alcohol in the blood. Some cocodamol metabolites - but not enough to overdose. Death was caused by the bullet in the back of the head, hence the state of the skull and.." She pulled back the white sheet. "Bullet was high calibre, similar to that SOCO pulled out of the wall at the Old Bailey."

"So, whoever shot Morris fired the gun at James and Alesha." Sam frowned, deliberately not looking at the dead man.

"I couldn't confirm that." Joy said firmly. "We don't have the gun. But if we get the gun then we can see if there is a match to the bullets we have recovered. Find the gun, find the killer."

"Yeah." Sam took the folder she offered him before ushering Joe out of the room. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were no closer to the truth than they had been the day James had been taken to hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Gun

Alesha stepped out of the shower deep in thought. Both children were sleeping and seeing as she hadn't heard Matt for a while she assumed he had either fallen asleep in front of the TV or had got engrossed in the film they had been watching earlier. Quietly she dried before grabbing her nightdress and dressing gown as she went to search for her husband.

"Matt?" She looked through the living room door to see him listening to someone on the other end of the phone. He looked more nervous than he had the day at the hospital when someone had taken pot shots at her and James. She had to admit she was beginning to think that they would never find the person responsible for that. Now Morris was dead there seemed very little to go on. With the number of cases she and James had worked over the years, the sheer number of criminals they had put behind bars she knew there were more than one candidate for gunman. She watched as she realised Matt was talking to Ronnie.

"You sure?" He nodded. "No, its ok. I'm not going anywhere. Are you sure about this? I mean. Ron." He listened as his friend tried to placate him. "I know, I know. Its just this is not just me. I don't give a stuff if anything happens to me, its Lesh and the babies."

"I do!" Alesha snapped as Matt turned, suddenly realising his wife was there. He ended the call.

"Lesh."

"If something happens to you it happens to us." She snapped, her eyes wide. "If you don't know that by now."

"Hey." He stepped across the room to her. "I was talking to Ronnie."

"I guessed that." Alesha closed her eyes for a second, calming herself. "Matt."

"Sam has a hunch. On Bromfield. He thinks he knows a way of getting him for killing Morris."

"Yeah. So do I." She looked him in the eyes. "Work the case, get the evidence then turn the case over to Kate and Jake. Prosecute him. Whatever Sam is planning."

"Alesha." He touched her face. "He wanted to make sure I was home. He's already spoken to James. There's a uniform driving past his house. Just in case. Morris had his brains blown out. Angie has an address for Bromfield, Ronnie and Joe are going there with a search warrant and a dozen uniform. Going to rip the place up. He was checking we are ok, that's all. Sam is a pain in the backside when he wants but he does things by the book."

Alesha looked at the print on Matt's top. "You want to be there."

"No, not this time." Matt touched her hair. "I am not going to do anything to disrupt the case. I am not risking the defence saying having me there was biased." He brushed her hair out of her face as she watched him. He hated arguing with her and knew she was as scared as he was. "Someone out there. Someone has killed Morris. It could be the same person who shot at you and James. They." His voice broke. "If they found out where we live."

"How would they do that?"

"I don't know. People have ways. If they did." He paused as Alesha shook her head.

"I am not living my life on ifs and maybes. You said yourself, Ronnie and the team have a lead. I know you hate being stuck on desk duty but you know its for the best while the case is being worked. Matt."

"You could have died that day." Matt frowned as if even now he had only just realised it. His voice cracked again. "Me and the kids, we. We could have." Alesha shook her head before pulling him to her, hugging him tightly.

"Its ok. I'm ok." She hated Morris and Carl Bromfield even more in that moment. Her Matt was not the sort of man to live in what might be. He was stronger than nearly everyone they knew, he'd had to be since childhood. When he let the armour slip like this it was disconcerting. He raised his head from her shoulder before kissing her deeply, his hands sliding under her nightdress to draw circles on her thighs. She broke the kiss before taking his hand to lead him to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this?" Joe asked as Sam parked the car a few doors away from the address they had a warrant for. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. That's the address." Sam nodded towards the house.

"You know that is not what I meant."

"Ronnie spoke to Matt. Told him to what's happening and to stay home. Angie and the Guv are with Ronnie."

"Right." Joe ran a hand over his face. "Uniform?"

"In the van. We need to find that gun. You said that yourself and this has Bromfield's trademarks all over it.. The judge wouldn't have issued the search warrant if it didn't. You know what that woman is like. I reckon she wishes we could be put inside rather than the crooks sometimes."

Joe smirked as Natalie flashed the headlights to announce they were in position. His phone lit up. "Guv?"

"Ready?" Natalie stated. "Lets do this. By the book. No messing about." She got out of the car as she spoke, Angie and Ronnie just behind her. A moment later a gunshot ran out through the street as a woman screamed.

"NAT!" Ronnie grabbed her as Angie called for armed response. He held her by the shoulders as she winced. "Natalie?"

"I'm ok. Bloody Hell." She gasped. "Winded me though. He knew we were coming." Ronnie nodded, bringing his hand away from her shoulder to look at the hot sticky blood that covered his skin. "I don't think you were winded Luv." He watched the colour drain from her face. Angie swore before requesting an ambulance.

"I'm ok." Natalie tried to sound in control. She could hear sirens, her team's voices. "It's just a scratch." Ronnie nodded as he forgot the world around them. They had been so focused on James and Alesha being targets they had never really thought Natalie would be in danger too. He sighed, not entirely certain she had been the gunman's target but not willing to rule it out as random either. All he did know was that she was not going to leave him. She winced as Angie knelt next to her pressing her hand over Ronnie's covering her shoulder wound.

"Stop the bleeding."

"Yeah." Natalie gasped. "All bleeding stops, eventually." Ronnie raised an eyebrow as they heard the suspect's front door being knocked open by uniform as armed officers filled the scene. He turned his attention to the paramedics who had arrived.

"I'm coming wiv 'er. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." The paramedic he guessed was no older than his oldest daughter nodded. "Come on, sooner we get going the better."

Angie took the car keys from Ronnie before promising to be careful. She watched them go wondering if the nightmare was ever going to end.

(_Penultimate chapter. Thank you all for reading & please let me know what you think.)_


	9. Chapter 9

Care

Angie followed Sam and Joe into the house, still in shock at the events moments earlier. They had already lost Wes because of some crazed lunatic with a gun, now it looked like they might lose Natalie the same way. She pushed the anger and fear down inside as a uniform officer approached her.

"Sarg."

"Yeah?" She stepped into the living area of the flat. "You found something Fi?"

"Not the gun." She handed Angie a large scrap book. "Just as creepy though." The other woman looked at her friend as Angie carely opened the book, glad that she had already put gloves on. Her eyes widened as she looked at the pictures of James and Alesha dressed for Court outside the Old Bailey. There were other photographs too, almost all taken when they were on the streets of London. It was the final photograph that scared her the most. A picture of Alesha pushing baby Alice in her pram with James walking alongside her. Both adults in the photograph seemed oblivious to the photographer, chatting away as they always did.

"He has been stalking them."

"Yeah." Fiona sighed as Sam entered the room. "There's this too." She handed an A4 envelope to Sam. "I looked, its newspaper clippings. Mostly from the red tops, but it shows he is obsessed. The Morris case, the original sentancing hearing is all documented there."

"GUV!" A shout from the next room summoned Sam, who suddenly wished he wasn't Natalie's second in command. Joe stepped back as uniform half led, half dragged the suspect out of the room.

"What is it?"

"Got the gun." Joe explained. "And we can pin it to him shooting the Guv." He looked at the floor. "We got him for attempted murder, at least. Never mind anythng else."

"Get that catelogued and off to Joy. See if she can get something off it." He watched as Angie read Bromfield his rights. He knew the man would hate having a woman be the official arresting officer more than anything else. He sighed, knowing that just because they had him safely in custody it didn't mean the nightmare was over.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dad?" Ronnie looked up to see his oldest daughter walk towards him. He had only met Chloe years after his affair with her mother, Liz but he loved her as much as his other kids. He got to his feet, grateful to see the dark haired young woman walk towards him. "Sarah called me. She's with Lucy and Louisa. What happened?"

"We were on a shout." He shook his head. "I shoulda known. I shoulda known." He cursed under his breath.

"Is it Matt? Natalie?" She sat next to him on the hard plastic chair. "Dad?"

"Matt is fine. He's at home with Alesha and the babies. I didn't want him coming out tonight. I knew e would but he needs to be with his family." He sighed, rubbing his temples as he did. "I was going to call Nat's boys but."

"I told him not to." Natalie appeared in the hospital waiting room. Ronnie sighed, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at her.

"Oh my God." Chloe paused. "You were? Nat?"

"Shot by some no mark." He sighed. "They took her straight through when we got 'ere. She was awake though, telling me off so that has to be a good sign. Yeah?"

"I reckon." Chloe sighed slightly. "Do you want me to ring the boys?"

"Nah, love. Thanks but I should do it. When I've something to tell them." He paused as the doors to the treatment area opened. A nurse he recognised approached him. "Hannah."

"Ronnie, she's lucky. She's very very lucky." She smiled as he closed his eyes. Ronnie had long since given up on any Deity being in charge but he had to admit he had spent the last few hours praying to whatever God looked after coppers and former alcoholics. Hannah frowned. "She told me to tell you to stop panicking, don't ring the kids and to get your arse in there so she can see you."

"Sounds like Nat." Chloe laughed as her father sighed. "Go on Dad. She's the Guv." He nodded, following the young A&E sister into the main treatement area as he heard a bleep go off.

"Sorry, Ron. I got to go. Talk soon. She's in the third trauma bed." He nodded before heading into the bay where Natalie was. She looked up at him as he approached the bed.

"Nat."

"I'm fine." She smiled from beneath an oxygen mask. "I am."

"You were shot."

"I know. I was there." She looked at him. "Flesh wound."

"Flesh? You barely av any"

"Cheeky sod." She held his hand. "Anyway, missed every vital bit and I am going to be fine." She squeezed his hand. "Bullet went through. They want me in for 24 hours for IV antibiotics and a decent clean of the wound and then job done. You did get the arsehole?"

"Angie did."

"Good for her." She smiled. Ronnie sighed. "Bromfield would hate that. Getting nicked by a woman. Real dent in his pride that would be." She rested her head back against the pillow. "Maybe now we can think about getting back to normal, once his trial is over." She glanced at the engagement ring she had been wearing for the last few months. Ronnie nodded. He knew she was right, it seemed Bromfield had wanted to cause as much trouble as possible. In the end all he had really done was dent his own pride.

xxxxxxxxxxtheendxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
